


Leap Day

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, Furuneki, Gen, Humor, I don't even know how to tag this, One Shot, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki throws a birthday party for his partner, Furuta.  But will he enjoy it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Day

**Author's Note:**

> A short story written for Furuta's birthday. And since no one has no chill in TG recently, this story is funny and light (just saying)  
> I didn't have much time to write this so it's not a masterpiece but still I hope you'll enjoy it!

 

There was the only one day in four years, February 29th. It was Furuta Nimura’s birthday. _An occasion to celebrate it won’t happen very soon,_ thought Furuta’s workmate Kaneki Ken so he decided to throw his partner a surprise birthday party. He invited some of their fellow investigators to help him with the preparations.

“Thank you very much for your help Akira,” he said to his previous mentor who helped him to decorate one of the offices at CCG headquarters.

“What about me?” asked a little man with a mess of black hair, all the time sucking a lollipop.

“You do nothing but eat,” sighed Kaneki. “You don’t deserve any applause,” he added.

“Excuse me!” Juuzou opposed. “Sweets are the main reason I came here, but I also brought some balloons!” young investigator explained himself.

“Ok, ok, thank you Juuzou. And you too, Hanbee.” Kaneki said as the tall man entered the room.

“Did you bought more candy?” Juuzou ran towards his partner.

“Yes, but they’re not for you. If you hadn’t eaten so much sweets, I wouldn’t have had to go and buy more in a first place,” said Hanbee and Juuzou made a sad face. “Ok, have one chocolate bar. But nothing more!” Hanbee gave in. Juuzou brightened up in a second. Kaneki and Akira were finishing decorating room in balloons and other decorations while Juuzou and Hanbee were setting up the table. Meanwhile, more guests were coming. When they gathered everyone, Kaneki announced: “Ok, now I’m going for Furuta. Turn out the lights and stay quiet until we come back.”

Kaneki found Furuta in his office, organizing some documents.

“Good evening. Are you still working?”

“Ah good evening… Yes, I want to finish organizing these documents tonight.”

“C’mon you’ll finish it tomorrow. I have a different task for you to do.”

“Ah really? But I’m good at organizing, you said it yourself. What is this another task?”

“I don’t know any details, we have to go and see Arima. He’ll tell us what to do.”

“Huh?” Furuta squinted but got up and said: “Let’s go then.” And he unwillingly followed his partner. He got really impatient when it turned out that Kaneki ushered him to the dark office. “There’s nobody here,” he assumed as he entered the room.

“Are you sure?” Kaneki asked and then suddenly the light was on and all guests exclaimed: “Surprise!” Furuta stood in the middle of the office completely numb. He just stared at colorful decorations and the table full of food.

“I- I didn’t deserved this,” he stammered quietly.

“Here, you have to blow the candles out!” Suzuya approached him with a cake.

“Huh?” Furuta seemed to be still mindless.

“C’mon it’s your birthday,” Kaneki suddenly stood next to him.

“Ah yes, of course,” Furuta caught a deep breath and blew the candles out.

“Yay, I finally can taste this delicious cake!” Juuzou cheered up. “Can I cut it into pieces?”

“Of course,” Kaneki permitted and Juuzou ran to do it at instant.

“Here have some sweets from Suzuya and me!” Hanbee handed to Furuta a bag full of candy.

“Thank you,” the birthday boy accepted a gift.

After that, Arima walked towards him. “Happy birthday Rank 1,” he said as he gave him a small box.

“Thank you Special class,” Furuta smirked as he opened the box. “Ah, a tie, surely it’ll be useful.”

Then all guests wished him all the best and gave presents. They chattered while eating the cake and drinking some wine. Furuta knew that Kaneki tried to be nice but he didn’t feel well amongst all these people. He was unlucky to born on Leap Day so no one remembered about his birthday and he wasn’t used to celebrate it. He sighed deeply when finally everyone cleaned the room and left.

“You didn’t have to do that,” he said to Kaneki when there left only the two of them.

“I know, but I wanted to. Partners take care of each other right?”

“Right,” Furuta agreed. “But to think about it, you didn’t give me any present.” Furuta joked but Kaneki leaned toward him and whispered in his ear: “ I AM your birthday present. You can do with me whatever you like.”

Furuta wondered for a while and then decided: “Hmm, let’s go to the video arcade then.”

“Huh?” Kaneki was quite astonished by his partner’s decision.

“Something’s wrong?”

“No, I just thought that your answer would be different. But never mind, let’s go then.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Furuta winked to Kaneki.

“Furuta, you’re such a joker,” Kaneki sighed while his partner smiled mischievously.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me realize that Furuta is such an interesting character to write and he deserves for more fics so I plan to write more about him in the future (hopefully). If you have any suggestions or requests, I'd happy to know them! 
> 
> That's all, thanks for reading!


End file.
